RUFF Path
by Lunerpet
Summary: Kitty goes to Russia to investigate a new crime lord and put a stop to him, but can she work with R.U.F.F's top Agent Isaac Barker?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman does, enjoy and review. :)**

The muscular Russian German Shepherd ran through the snow fulled woods as his partner a Caucasian Mountain Dog rushed ahead "Stop!" the tan cat and white dog they were chasing quickly jumped over a log and the dog saw their helicopter "There!" the cat kicked a tree as they ran passed and the snow fell and hit the mountain dog.

The Russian German Shepherd jumped and tackled the tan cat "Ahhhh, help me!" the white dog however kept running "Why you dirty!" the black and tan colored dog was about to punch her when she clawed his face deeply with her cat claws and threw him off, she stood up and the red Caucasian dog burst out of the snow and rushed her.

She tried to dodge but the huge dog was surprisingly fast and he hit her into a tree "You can't escape us!" the tan cat landed in the snow and wiped her mouth a bit "You just crossed the wrong girl" he rushed her again, but this time she dodged to the side and he hit the tree instead, she slashed his back and ducked as his fist came swings around.

The German Shepherd covered his face as he got up and saw his partner fighting the cat, the cat was much faster then the dog as she slashed him every time she dodged "Hold still!" he threw a punch at her but only hit ground as she jumped and landed on his shoulders, she clawed his neck with lightning fast slashes and quickly kicked off of him as he reached for her.

The dog was so angry that he grabbed a tree with both hands and ripped it out of the ground "Oh come on!" the cat said in disbelief and he swung it as hard as he could and hit the cat into another tree "Ahhhhhh!" he then charged her full bore with the tree ready to impale her, but she wasn't done yet, she quickly climbed the tree just enough to dodge the tree and then she jumped on the tree weapon.

The dog growled at her as she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground "Now you die!" she reached back and stabbed down with all her might and her claws went into his skull, just then the helicopter they were running after before came over head and a rope ladder rolled down towards her, she smiled and used her foot to hold down his head as she pulled her claws out.

As soon as she got her claws unstuck from his cranium she flicked off some brain matter and grabbed the rope "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly as the helicopter flew off "Dominic!" the German Shepherd ran over to his partner "Dominic...speak to me old friend" however the dog was already dead and he didn't know what to do.

Then his wrist com opened "Agent Barker, are you there Agent!" he nodded "I'm here Chief...Chief, Dominic is down...he was KIA" the bear was silent for a moment "I see...report back to base as soon as you are able" he nodded again and the com shut itself off, he then picked up his partner's body and left.

**Two years later,** a tan cat sighed as she she stood in a pile of rubble, she watched her partner a white dog holding a smoking bomb shell "Sorry guys! I blew up HQ...again!" a flea pushed some debris off of him and growled "Not only have you destroyed Tuff HQ, but Kitty's apartment, Keswick's hole he calls a home, my mansion, and even your own place, face it Agent Puppy, you destroy everything you touch!" the old flea yelled.

The dog looked as if he was going to cry at any moment "Bu..but I'm still a good agent right Kitty?" the tan cat managed to pull a leg out of the rubble she was stuck in "Actually Dudley, thanks to you ignoring you job, Doom and the other villain almost always get away now, why have you been acting like a child lately?" Dudley got angry and put down the bomb shell.

"What? I'm not a child!" Kitty rolled her eyes "Then stop acting like it, you still live with your mom, you sleep in a race car bed, you can't take care of yourself, face the facts Dudley" Dudley crossed his arms "I'm not a child, I'm over twenty years old!" Kitty pulled out her other leg and took off her boot, then she shook it getting the rocks out.

And she put it back on then she did the same with her other one "Then act your age for once!" the Chief had enough of their arguing "Okay, break it up!" then a broken monitor turned on with a message "Tuff A...nts...Ruff...assistance...needed...sen...best..." Kitty stopped and listened to the message again.

"Chief, it sounds like Ruff is in trouble, We need to help them" Dudley nodded "Yeah, finally a mission!" but before he could do anything the Chief laughed "HA! Kitty is going to Russia, but not you Agent Puppy, you have to fix what you destroyed first!" Dudley looked horrified "But that will take months!" the Chief nodded.

"I know, Agent Katswell, take the remaining Tuff Mobile and get moving, meet up with Ruff Chief Vincent Claw and do followed their rules, got it?" Kitty nodded "Right Chief, sorry Dudley but I'm out of here" she ran off and Dudley groaned "Come on Chief, I want to go to Russia too!" the Chief just glared at him and Kitty jumped in the only T.U.F.F. Mobile still standing.

"Don't worry Dudley, Russia is a really cold place, and they like pants, so you wouldn't like it anyway" Dudley looked at her annoyed "I don't need pants!" Kitty ignored him and she pushed a button, jet wings came out and she hit the gas, they watched her fly off and then the Chief looked at Dudley "Hey where is Keswick anyway!" Dudley looked around and they heard a muffled scream in some rubble.

It was a good couple of hours before the Navigation system showed Kitty she was getting closer *yawn* she was rather bored without Dudley talking her ear off, not that she missed it though, after awhile she finally saw the R.U.F.F. Building and landed the car nearby, as soon as she jumped out R.U.F.F. Agents were surrounding her.

"It's Madame Catastrophe, get her!" They jumped her and she drew her claws _"Oh great, they think I'm a villain!" _she was about to attack when they heard a loud voice "ENOUGH!" the R.U.F.F. Chief walked up as they all stopped "Sorry about my men, their all on edge since the attacks started" Kitty sheathed her claws and relaxed a little.

"We got your distress signal, so they sent me, under the Chief's orders I'm to follow your orders as long as I'm here" the bear looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Your all they sent?" she nodded "I'm their top Agent, so let's get to the mission briefing" he shrugged and motioned her to follow him and they started walking.

"It's been years since we were attacked, not many people attack the motherland, but lately someone has gathered a group of zealots to Conquer Ruff and then Russia" Kitty thought about it "Any Intel on who is doing the attacking?" he shook his head "No, but he's good, our best Agent, Agent Barker has followed them before, but a strange snowstorm keeps us away from finding their base" Kitty put her hand on her chin deep in thought.

"They must be using a weather machine to hide themselves" the R.U.F.F. Chief nodded "Exactly, they got their hands on some of our tech somehow, and I can't trust anyone other then Agent Barker and an Agent outside of Ruff" Kitty smiled "I see why you needed help now, alright what do you need me to do first?" the bear liked her enthusiasm for the job.

"You'll first meet with Agent Barker, then I want you two to investigate the last place they attacked" Kitty wondered who this Agent Barker was, she almost never got to work with other Agents from other Agency's, they walked until they reached the mission briefing room, and then a well built Russian German Shepherd walked in.

"Chief, you called for me?" then he noticed Kitty and his eyes widened, **Flashback,** The dog growled at her as she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground "Now you die!" the tan cat reached back and stabbed down with all her might and her claws went into his skull "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **End Flashback.**

He growled at her and jump over the table right at her "I'll kill you!" he tried to tackle her but she quickly dodged by ducking "What the!" Chief Claw grabbed him and pinned him against the wall "Isaac, what's gotten into you!" the dog growled "That's the Bi*ch who killed my partner!" Kitty looked confused and Chief Claw shook his head.

"No it's not, she's a Tuff Agent, our ally" Isaac glared at Kitty "I will never work with her!" he hit the Chief away and charged at Kitty "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kitty grabbed him which surprised everyone there and she used a Russian style throw to hit him against the wall "Calm down Agent!" he growled getting madder by the minute.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she sighed and waited for him, as soon as he was close enough she grabbed him and spun him around, after a few seconds of getting him dizzy she let go and he flew into the wall hard "That's enough, I won't have my agents trying to kill each other!" Isaac stood up trying to see clearly and Chief Claw got in front of him.

"Stand down Isaac!" he breathed in deeply "I'm...I'm sorry Chief...I just lost it back there" Chief Claw glared at him "direct that anger towards the real criminals" he nodded "Yes sir" he went over to Kitty and held out his hand "Forgive me Ms., but you have the same face as the one who murdered my partner" Kitty took his hand and they shook.

"I'm sorry to hear that, losing a partner must be hard, but I hope we can work together" they finally turned to the table and a mission file popped up "Okay, now that that's over, let's get to the mission shall we?" Kitty and Isaac nodded and Chief Claw pulled up a map of the area "I need you two to investigate this abandoned building here, we believe that is where their old base is" Kitty took a closer look.

"An old meat factory?" Isaac looked at the map "I see, that's clever of them" the Chief clicked the map and it zoomed in "There might be a couple patrols still around so be careful, now get out there and see what you can find" Isaac and Kitty left the room "Follow me cat" Isaac said and turned a corner.

Kitty followed after him and they went to the R.U.F.F. Garage where there were two snow bikes waiting for them "Remember, stay out of my way, and we'll get along just fine" Kitty rolled her eyes as he got on his vehicle and drove off "This is going to be a long mission" she said as she got on the other one and drove after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Issac pulled up to a old base camp on his snow bike and looked around. "There was a base here, not to long ago"

He got off the bike and Kitty pulled up and jumped off. "Looks like there was a battle here"

Kitty pointed out the markings of claws and gun fire.

Issac raised his eyebrow and nodded. "I see, so whoever it was, it's fresh, we're on the right track then"

Kitty saw a red dot appear on Issac's forehead. "Lookout!"

Kitty shoved him to the side as a sniper bullet shot passed them.

"Have you lost your mind, woman!?" Issac got back up and the sniper ran off.

"Your welcome, god your worse then my partner back home!" Kitty said annoyed.

"I am proud Russian hound I need no help from puny house cats!" Issac went over to his snow bike and jumped on it.

"Where are you going!?" Kitty snapped at him.

"To do job on my own, I don't need a stupid cat girl to help me catch the killer of my partner!" Issac said as he drove off.

"You stupid dog!" Kitty turned back and saw a trail of padded down footprints. "Hello?"

Kitty jumped on her snow bike and followed the trail of strangely padded down snow.

Issac followed after the sniper who was running for it, but he was faster on the bike. "RA!"

Issac got in close and jumped on the sniper hard and punched the masked figure. "Tell me where your base is!"

The masked figure took out claws and slashed his face, forcing him back and kicked him hard into the snow.

Issac growled and punched at the masked figure, but he was faster then Issac's brute strength and dodged it. "That's it!"

Issac let his rage get the better of him and he slammed both fists down at him hard, but the masked figure jumped back and shot him in the shoulder with the rifle.

"AHHHH!" Issac hit the ground and held his wound.

"Still a rage bent idiot I see" The masked figure said in a female voice and removed her mask, revealing it to be Madame Catastrophe.

"You, ahh, your the one that killed my partner!" Issac spat at her.

"Vulgar as a dog, you animals have no class" Catastrophe took a claw and stabbed her bullet wound with it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Issac screamed in pain as she did that.

"You want to see our base? Fine then, I'll kill you there" Catastrophe grabbed him and tied him up, then she put him on the bike and used it to drive off to her hidden base.

Kitty followed the trail for awhile and reached in her bag, and took out some goggles, she put them on and she could finally see in the blizzard, she drove forward until the trail stopped. "Huh?"

Kitty got off the snow bike and looked around. "Where am I?"

Kitty walked forward and touched a wall, she knew that she was at the base she was looking for. "Yes!"

Kitty walked to the left until she saw a opening to the wall and crawled in, she wished Issac wasn't so much against partners, she could use the back up.

She walked in and saw Catastrophe bringing Issac in, using his snow bike and he was shot in the shoulder. "Oh no"

The mission was now a rescue, she had to plan this out carefully, Catastrophe was always deadly, and if she was around Rabies was close by.

"Catastrophe, I see you brought us a new victim of this battle?" Rabies said as he stepped out into the open.

"Yes, it's that Russian runt who thinks he is Ruff material, I plan on killing him soon" Catastrophe laughed.

"Good, I always hated that guy, get rid of him" Rabies said.

Kitty could tell it was Rabies who was running things, she had to stop him and Catastrophe, if she did that, their gang would follow.

She watched as Catastrophe took him inside and she went into the vents.

"You'll die, cat!" Issac said with a growl. "I'll get my revenge!"

"Oh please, what can you do? All you did to save your partner was watch him die by my claws" Catastrophe said as her thugs moved him along.

"WHY YOU!" Issac struggled to attack her.

"Hahaha, it's so easy to mess with you dogs, it's not even funny" Catastrophe walked along and they took him into a torture room and strapped him to a table. "Now it's a bit of a cliche but why ruin such a good thing?"

Catastrophe turned on a laser that started to slowly cut it's way up towards him. "And I don't expect you to talk dog, hahaha!"

Catastrophe left the room with a laugh she didn't care much for the blood that was to happen, but she loved those old spy movies and the twists she added to make the villain win.

Issac struggled, looking at the laser that was going to cut him in half if he didn't do something fast. "Darn it!"

Kitty soon came out of the vents when everyone was gone and smiled as she walked up to him. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in"

"You!? What are you doing here?" Issac growled at her.

"Do you want me to save your butt or not, with your attitude, I'd say you want to be cut in half" Kitty looked at him annoyed. "I could stop this you know, but I need a partner, not some two-bit, selfish, prick that only cares about getting revenge, you put yourself here"

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." Issac stopped and sighed. "You are right Katswell, I have been putting my selfish need for payback and revenge ahead of everything else, I am sorry"

"That's better" Kitty said as she turned off the laser before it hit him. "Come on, partner we have some villains to put in a cage"

She cut his binds and he got up and nodded. "Very well...partner"

They walked to the door and opened it, the place was clear right now, but Kitty knew it was only for a short time, they quickly moved and made their way up.

"What's the plan?" Issac looked at her.

"We sneak in, put a stop to Rabies and catch Catastrophe off guard, them once those two are down the gang they hired will give up" Kitty said as they moved.

"I see, who first?" Issac asked.

"Well, they will do" Kitty said as they stopped before a group of lackeys.

"I will handle them" Issac said as he walked over to them. "Ahem!"

They turned to face him right as he punched one of the four lackeys into the wall with his crazy strength.

"He escaped!" They three lackeys jumped him and he grabbed one by his legs and used him like a bat on another, sending them both into the wall, the last two pulled out their guns and shot at him, but he slammed their heads together head, knocking them out.

"Nice job" Kitty said as she walked up.

"Thank you, shall we?" Issac said with a smile.

"Let's" Kitty said and they continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Issac and Kitty walked along the hallways, the base was fairly large, so it was hard to find only two people around there, Kitty walked into a room and found nothing there, and did Issac in a different room.

"What is with all the empty rooms?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's time we looked outside" Issac said as they walked again.

"Right, let's go up since the outside is heavily guarded" Kitty said.

"Roger" Issac said as they headed up.

They soon got to the next floor and Kitty stopped at a door, she looked at it and opened the door, inside was a lot of torture devices, there were several ways to kill a man on this one room. "Whoa?"

"Hello there" A figure grabbed Kitty and pulled her into the room, and slammed the door with a locking sound.

"What the!?" Kitty kicked the figure away and jumped up to see Catastrophe grinning at her. "You!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my clone" Catastrophe laughed. "How are things with you?"

"Shut up, I'm not a clone, I have my own life!" Kitty brought out her claws.

"Oh? Because from what I remember the boys in the lab coats took my DNA, injected it into your mother and cloned another me, making you" Catastrophe laughed at her.

"Stop lying, I'm nothing like you!" Kitty slashed at her, but she ducked and sweep kicked her legs out from under her. "Whoa!"

"Your more like me then you realize, clone, our DNA is far too close, you have the need to bring down villainy with such passion, I was like that once, someday you too will go too far and end someone's life" Catastrophe licked her claws and punched her hard in the gut, while she was on the ground.

"AHHH!" Kitty kicked her away and jumped up. "I'll never be like you!"

Kitty slashed at her and Catastrophe dodged and hit her with her elbow, then spin kicked her side and hit her to a machine.

"Haha, your still as weak as ever!" Catastrophe said as she took a drill and stomped on her stomach. "Time to repay you for this eye patch, Kitty"

Kitty struggled under her as she slowly brought the drill to her eye. "This will only hurt for a long time"

"Stop!" Kitty yelled as she got closer with the drill and turned it on.

Suddenly the door smashed open and Issac threw a chunk of door right at her head, and hit Catastrophe away from Kitty. "Stay away from my partner, witch!"

Catastrophe hit the floor and rubbed her head annoyed. "You filthy mutt!"

Catastrophe jumped on a laser and shot at him, and he dodged to the side, Kitty ran up to her and slashed at her, but she used the took off the laser cannon from it's mount and used it like a club and smacked Kitty away.

"I won't lose to a sticky dog and a ugly clone!" Catastrophe shot at them with the laser cannon again, but this time at Kitty.

"I am not a clone!" Kitty said as she dodged.

"HA!" Issac tossed a razor disc right at Catastrophe, and it cut her laser cannon in half.

"Oh come on!" Catastrophe tried to toss the cannon but it blew up right in her hands. "AHHHHHH!"

Catastrophe flew back and hit the floor hard. *Cough* *Cough* "Stupid technology..."

Issac jumped on her and grabbed her by her neck. "Finally...revenge is mine...you will pay for what you did!"

Issac started to choke her and Kitty ran over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Enough Issac, even if you do get your revenge, what then? What will that do other then show your no better then they are!" Kitty said pulling him away.

"I..." Issac breathed in and then out. "You..you are right Katswell, I am not like them...not anymore"

Issac let go of her throat letting Catastrophe breath and then knocked her out with his fist, "But that was needed, let's tie her up and move on"

"Okay then, let's go" Kitty said and they left the room after making sure she was tied up.

"By the way, she called you a clone, why?" Issac said as he looked at her.

"It's a long story, let's just say, people injected me with her DNA before I was born. I don't know who did, but I don't let it get to me" Kitty said calmly as they walked up, to the roof.

It was fairly easy to get there, they just dodged the lackeys as they moved to not alert anyone, Issac didn't ask any questions as Kitty's life was her own, and they finally saw Rabies.

"Move to the helicopter, we need to plant those bombs at Ruff to finish them once and for all" Rabies said as he walked with his lackeys. "And find out where Catastrophe went off too!"

"We took care of her, now it is your turn!" Issac barked as he went out into the open.

"What the?" Kitty looked at him confused.

"You? That dog that Catastrophe was to kill? Must I do everything!?" Rabies glared at him. "You are ether very brave or very stupid my friend, showing yourself to me with all my armed guards, you will pay for that mistake, with your life!" Rabies pointed at Issac. "Shoot him!"

The lackeys then started to fire at him, making take cover behind some steel boxes. "Whoa!"

Issac looked at Kitty and motioned for her to sneak around, Kitty nodded and started to move as Issac took out his blaster and jumped out shooting a group of his goons with only a couple shoots, the blaster was set to stun so it didn't kill them.

"Idiots, useless fools!" Rabies jumped into the Helicopter he mentioned before, and it started to lift off, Kitty jumped on the other side before it got to high and it lifted into the air.

Issac quickly shoot the second group with ease and Rabies grinned.

"Your good, but your no match for my high tech weaponry!" He grabbed a Gatling gun and started to fire at Issac.

"Oh crud!" Issac jumped into cover as the rain of bullets hit the boxes.

"Die, you miserable Ruff agent, die!" Rabies kept firing as Kitty opened the copter door behind him and stepped inside.

"HIYA!" Kitty kicked the gun off it's mount and it flew to the ground.

"What!?" Rabies turned to see Kitty. "You!?"

Kitty kicked him in the side and he hit the wall, the pilot tried to shake Kitty off but she grabbed the mount for the gun and threw it into the back of his head, knocking him out, and the helicopter started to go out of control.

"Why you!" Rabies punched at her but she ducked and tackled him hard and they flew through the air. "AHHHH!"

Kitty punched and clawed him as they fell and Issac watched as they hit the ground, Kitty landed on Rabies hard, knocking the air out of him and knocking him out as well.

"Your going to jail Rabies, for a long time!" Kitty said as the helicopter hit the ground and burst into flames.

"Good work Katswell!" Issac said as he walked over to her.

"We're secret agents, it's what we do" Kitty got up and smiled at him. "Come on, let's turn this blizzard off"

Kitty went into the control room and shut the power to the weather machine off and the blizzard came to a stop after a bit.

Issac then went on his wrist com. "This is Issac Barker reporting, Kitty Katswell and I have taken the villains base and secured them, send in the back up"

"Roger that agent Barker" A agent said and they waited for the Ruff agents to come in and start taking Rabies and Catastrophe to jail, along with their goons.

"Let's go back Issac" Kitty said and they got into a Ruff vehicle and drove back to Ruff HQ.

"I wanted to thank you Kitty" Issac said as he leaned back in the car.

"Thank me for what?" Kitty looked at him confused.

"It was thanks to you that I didn't turn into a villain trying to stop the villains, I was wrong about you" Issac said with a smile.

Kitty smiled back at him. "your welcome Issac"

They soon got back to Ruff HQ and the Ruff Chief walked up to them. "Thank you for your help agent Katswell it is good to know that there is such agents out there like you, to help us in our time of need"

"It was nothing Chief, just doing my job" Kitty shook his hand. "I should get going back, my partner needs me"

"Here agent, for your trouble" The Chief handed her a Russian medal. "You are truly the best Tuff agent I have ever seen, and you even helped Issac because who he once was, thank you"

"It was an honor working under Ruff sir" Kitty turned to Issac. "Take care of yourself, I hope we meet again"

Kitty got in her Tuff mobile and it turned into a plane and she flew off in it, waving good bye to them.

"I hope so too Katswell, I hope so too" Issac said with a smile.

Kitty put the plane on auto when her wrist com beeped.

"Hello?" Kitty answered it.

Dudley was on the other line. "Hey Kitty, how was Russian? Was it cold?! Was there juggling bears!?"

"Haha, I'll tell you all about it when I get back partner, see you in a bit" Kitty said as she relaxed for the trip back home.

**The end.**

**That's that, a short story that introduced Issac Barker, and how Kitty saved Russia, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
